Light emitting diodes (LEDs) generally offer several advantages over conventional light sources. For example, LEDs are small in size, are able to produce more colors and provide versatility in a broad range of applications. Some of these applications include traffic indicators, automotive lightings and light display devices.
A conventional LED light system or architecture includes an array of LEDs coupled to a plurality of LED drivers. The LED driver is one of the important components of a LED lighting system and serves as the power supply for the LED lighting system. In particular, the LED driver typically converts a higher input AC power to the proper low-voltage DC power required by the LEDs. Also, voltage fluctuations may cause the LEDs to change their light output. The LED driver prevents the voltage fluctuations by regulating the current flowing through the LEDs.
The LED light system can be designed in a variety of configurations. One conventional basic configuration includes a LED driver coupled to a chain of serially connected LEDs. In particular, the LED driver generates a pulse-modulated current to control the brightness of the serially connected LEDs. However, this configuration does not enable the LED driver to control the brightness of each individual LED. In order to control the brightness of each LED individually, a multiple channel LED driver is typically used in the system.
There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods to control a large number of LEDs individually.